


Hold the Line

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Phone Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: When Poe acquires General Hux's private communication line, he uses it to have a bit of fun at the general's expense. What he isn't expecting is for Hux to turn the tables on him.





	Hold the Line

**Author's Note:**

> For this kink meme prompt: 'For some reason, Poe just can't get enough of trolling Hux over the comm link, but then Hux decides to turn it on him and starts describing all the filthy things he'd like to do to him.' With thanks to the folks in the Mos Eisley Cantina discord for ~~forcing me to write this~~ brainstorming. :D

“Hey Commander,” a voice called out, and Poe turned, watching Jess jog over to him.

He waved BB-8 on ahead, telling him he’d catch up. “What d’you need, Jess?”

“To give you something, actually,” she said, hands behind her back. “Since you’ve been so down lately. Your ship, and… everything.”

Yeah. Everything. That was one way to put it.

Jess offered him what was behind her back: a comlink.

Poe blinked at it. “Uh, thanks and all, but I don’t need another.”

“The frequency you’ll want is already programmed in. Try it.”

What the hell, Poe figured. He switched it on and said, “Hello?”

The connection was clear and free of static, the response quick enough that whoever was on the other end couldn’t have been more than a handful of signal relay stations away. “Yes?”

Poe’s eyes widened at the crisp accent, the voice distinguishable even from one simple syllable. No kriffing way. “General Hugs?”

“Who is this? How did you get this?”

“General, I’m insulted you don’t remember me, I thought we really connected. Never did get the chance to pass along that message about your mother, though.” Poe met gazes with Jess, whose grin was as gleefully evil as he had ever seen.

“Dameron.” Poe had never heard his name said with quite that amount of disgust before, ground out from between Hux’s teeth.

“Lovely woman, can’t believe she birthed you,” Poe said, and ended the call just as Jess burst into peals of laughter.

“This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me,” he said as he looked down at the comlink.

“Happy birthday, or something,” Jess said, and clapped him on the shoulder.

-

Poe called on every ounce of restraint he possessed to hold off from using his special gift again for three days. He waited until he was worn out from meetings and planning, until he had locked himself in his quarters and thrown himself onto his bunk.

Then he opened the line and waited for that clipped voice to pick up.

“Yes?”

“Is this Armitage?”

“This is a secure, private channel, how do you have this? Where did you get it from?”

“Armitage. Sounds like your dad really wanted you to be important. Hey, can I call you Armie?”

“What do you want, Dameron?”

“What are you wearing?” Poe asked, pitching his voice low.

Hux spluttered as he answered. “If you have actual business then I suggest you get on with it and stop wasting my time.”

“I’m guessing you’ve got on that charcoal gray uniform, nice cut, honestly, kudos to your designers, and you’re probably still walking around like there’s a stick up your skinny ass.”

The line went dead.

Poe chuckled to himself. Day improved.

-

The third time Hux picked up, Poe was honestly a bit surprised he hadn’t changed his frequency. Maybe the guy liked having some excitement in his life.

“What are you wearing?” he asked again, unable to resist.

“You must think you’re terribly witty.”

“If you’re shy, I’ll start. I’m wearing my flight suit, you know, the orange one. A little risqué because it’s open at the top, you can see my neck.”

“Orange is a hideous color.”

“Wow, that’s rude. Do you have a lot of self-loathing or something? Because your hair is--”

Hux disconnected.

“That was almost a conversation, General,” Poe mused to himself. “I’m growing on him.”

-

“What are you--” Poe started, several days later.

“Wearing?” Hux finished. “Predictable, Commander Dameron. I’m wearing a silk bathrobe; is that what you were imagining?”

Poe’s breath felt choked in his throat. He swallowed.

“At a loss for words? I thought it was impossible.”

“Uh…” Poe swallowed again. “Silk?”

Hux’s perfectly clipped vowels sounded softer when he was amused. “Feels lovely on the skin. Have you ever tried it?”

“Not really, no.”

“What are you wearing then, Commander?”

“Er…” In all honesty, Poe was wearing a t-shirt and his underwear. Somehow that seemed embarrassingly uncouth when presented with Hux’s fucking silk bathrobe. “Is your bathrobe also charcoal gray?’

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Hux said, nearly a purr, before cutting the line.

Poe didn’t know why his mouth was so dry.

-

“Are you wearing the silk bathrobe?” Poe asked when Hux picked up the comm. He was on his back in bed, half-hoping the answer would be yes.

“I’m wearing my standard issue uniform, of course, don’t be ridiculous.”

Poe blinked at the comlink. “Uh. What?”

“I’m dressed in the trappings of my station, as befits a man of my position. I suppose you’re wearing your filthy jacket, or that eyeball-assaulting flight suit.”

“Black pants and a cream shirt, actually, though I’ve been wearing them all day so I guess you’d call that filthy.”

Poe could practically hear the curl of Hux’s lip in his reply. “Rebels. You’re all the same.”

“Well, let’s be fair, Hux. I’m not exactly the same as the rest, am I? If I were you would’ve stopped taking my calls a while ago.”

“I’m in my uniform, and my boots are freshly polished. You could see your reflection in them.”

“…Okay,” Poe said.

“If you were here, of course.”

“Right.”

“If you were, Dameron,” Hux went on, and there was something different about the cadence of his voice, “I would make you kneel.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening,” Poe muttered.

“I would make you kneel at my feet, in your filthy clothes, and when you resisted I would strike my hand to your cheek.”

Poe raised an eyebrow. “Thought about this often?”

“Have you?”

“What?”

“You’ve been terribly preoccupied with my choice of attire.”

“Yeah, to mess with you.”

That amused lilt was back in Hux’s voice. “So not even a tiny part of you would like it if I wrapped my fingers in your hair and pulled you where I wanted you, if I held you in place?”

There was a flush burning in Poe’s cheeks. Hux absolutely couldn’t know that Poe got off on the hair pulling thing, there was no way, he was just grasping at straws. “Honestly I think you’re just getting off on the idea of me blowing you.”

“I am,” Hux said, and Poe’s sense of control over where this situation was going all drained away. “I’d love to shut your mouth with my cock, quite honestly.”

“That’s… that’s…”

“There are quite a lot of things I’d like to do you, Commander Dameron. Filthy, filthy things.”

“Kriffing hell,” Poe said.

“Shall I tell you?” Hux asked, and that pompous accent shouldn’t sound this weirdly sexy.

Part of Poe knew that Hux was playing with him, just like Poe had been doing this whole time, but the rest of him couldn’t be bothered. “So what do you get off on, General Hux?”

“I’d like to know what else your mouth is good for besides constantly running off. I’d like to curl my hand at the back of your neck while my cock bumps up against the back of your throat,” Hux said, and Poe made a choked noise that made Hux laugh. “Yes, I imagine you’d sound just like that.”

“I’m not sure you should trust me with my mouth on your dick. I might bite it off.”

“Really? You strike me as the sort who enjoys to please.”

“When people deserve it.”

“Yes, of course. I’m just a nasty First Order general.”

“Hey, you said it.”

“All right, then. If you insist on using your teeth, I suppose we’ll have to move on. Though I might have to teach you a lesson first.”

Poe pulled at the crotch of his pants and it had nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that they were feeling a bit uncomfortably tight at the moment. “A lesson?”

“On respect.”

“Respect.”

“Indeed. Whatever paltry academy you went to was clearly lacking. I’d have to bend you over my knee, I suppose.”

“You’d what?” Poe exclaimed.

That almost might have been a laugh in Hux’s smooth voice. “I suppose you’d laugh at it, at first. Such a ridiculous act, spanking. Couldn’t possibly hurt. But your skin would redden so beautifully, and the sound of my hand on your flesh would echo in the room, and your lovely round arse would be so sore you’d have tears in your eyes when you begged me to stop, told me you’d learned your lesson.”

“I…” Poe swore under his breath and dug his nails into his palm. The picture Hux painted was humiliating but – “Sounds like you’ve spent a lot of time thinking about my ass.”

“Perhaps you’d like it, just a little. The sting, the sharp pain, the ache. My handprint would linger on your skin and I’d be able to feel your arousal; you wouldn’t even be able to hide it and that would be most humiliating of all.”

“Think you’d be the one turned on,” Poe said, nails digging into his skin until he had to unclench his fist. “It’s your kinky fantasy.”

“Oh, I’m not denying that. Once I had you in my lap it would be easy to do something about it, wouldn’t it?”

Poe closed his eyes even as his hand seemed to move of its own free will towards his dick. He compromised and let himself slide his palm up beneath his shirt, caressing his skin.

“Do you kiss sweetly or roughly, Dameron? A little of both? Would you like it if I yanked your hair? I could finger you open, make you beg for it. Or maybe you wouldn’t want any foreplay at all; perhaps you’d just like to sink down on my cock, take it hard and fast, let it burn.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Poe said, and gave up. He yanked down the zipper of his pants and thrust his hand inside; it felt like relief when he curled his palm around his dick.

Hux was laughing; there was nothing to indicate he was turned on at all, the fucking bastard. If he was going to toy with Poe he could at least have the decency to be into it, too.

“Of course,” he said, “I’d have to flip you around, make sure you knew I was the one in control. I would bend you over the edge of my desk, perhaps, and I would set the pace, thrust in you so deep you’d beg me to do it again and again. If you’re lucky perhaps I’d let you have a pillow to rub off against, or I might even touch you. I haven’t decided.”

Poe whimpered and then stuffed his other hand in his mouth.

“Are you touching yourself now? Your breathing is so ragged you must be. Maybe I wouldn’t even touch you at all, or let you touch yourself; maybe I’d just fuck you and whisper in your ear, and that would be enough. I’d use you like the trash you are and you’d beg me to do it again.”

“Fuck you,” Poe said, but it didn’t matter; he’d come over his hand. He bit his lip hard to focus on the pain; over the sound of his own breathing he could hear Hux, a low, rhythmic inhale and exhale, just a little bit quicker than before.

It was some consolation that Hux had only been pretending, that Hux might have hid it better but he was going to come thinking of Poe just the same.

“You’re welcome,” Hux said. “Don’t worry; that’s not all I’ve got. As I said, there’s quite a lot I’d like to do to you.”

“Let’s not talk about this again,” Poe said.

He disconnected on Hux’s drawled, “My pleasure.”

“Kriff,” Poe said.

**_End_ **


End file.
